


Charcoal & Ink

by gesuotome (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: (lol ikr so fake..... jinyoung cant draw lol..), M/M, artist!Jinyoung au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gesuotome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung draws Youngjae like one of his french girls (if he had any)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charcoal & Ink

**Author's Note:**

> IM GROSS AND CHEESY IM SORRY

Sunlight filters through the curtains, bathing the bedroom with a soft glow. Under the covers, Youngjae shifts slightly at the warmth tingling at his skin. Jinyoung's just woken up a while ago but he's already flipping to a fresh sketchbook page, itching to capture the details before him.

Graphite crumbles into crisps smooth lines on paper, flowing to complete the curves of Youngjae's back, folding and blending the soft shadows of the blanket haphazardly draped across the bed and tangled around his legs.

The light stirs him from his sleep, the sheets tangle even more as Youngjae rolls onto his back, yawning and stretching, clearly still reluctant to get out of bed.

"Morning," Jinyoung smiles, lightly going over the small details.

"You drawing something?" Youngjae mumbles, squinting at Jinyoung's busy hands.

He crawls to the edge of the bed to get a closer look, peering over Jinyoung's lap just as he's dotting the mole on his lower back, smearing a blotchy bruise onto the back of his thigh.

Youngjae blinks and his cheeks heating up slightly.

Youngjae’s still not quite used to being drawn, especially when he’s barely clothed, even though Jinyoung's been doing this since they were together in university. He remembers him carrying his sketchbook around often, he'd sketch him while they were studying at cafes, in the library, on the bus－ anywhere in fact. It's kind of nice getting attention like this and also a little embarrassing because he almost never notices when he's being drawn.

Jinyoung sets aside the pencil and paper, pulling Youngjae onto his lap for a hug. He gives him a squeeze, pecking him on the nose.

"I want food,” Youngjae nuzzles back, wrapping his arms loosely around Jinyoung’s waist.

"Go brush your teeth first," Jinyoung crinkles his nose feigning disgust. He pats Youngjae's butt as he clambers off his lap.

He throws on a loose shirt that's been hanging off the corner of the night stand, rubbing his arms in an attempt to replace the warmth of the blanket as he shuffles off into the bathroom. The icy water jolts him awake when he washes the sleep from his eyes. He can hear faint the scratching of pencil on paper just over the water streaming from the tap and then it stops and he hears Jinyoung walking to him. A pair of arms circle his tummy, a familiar warmth presses onto his back.

"So cuddly today,"

Kisses pepper up the side of Youngjae’s neck, reaching up to his lips to stifle his soft laughter.

He turns to face Jinyoung and is immediately pulled into another kiss. It’s deeper and slower this time.

Youngjae leans in as Jinyoung's hands slip up from under his loose shirt, suppressing a shiver as they slid down his chest. He sighs, practically melting into the kiss.

A shiver runs up from the base of Youngjae's spine. He jumps, jerking away from Jinyoung but this time it’s because he's been leaning back onto a cold puddle of water at the ledge of the sink.

"My shirt's wet," He scrunches his nose, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

"How convenient," Jinyoung laughs, hands sliding up from his waist, bunching up Youngjae’s shirt at his chest.  
"But it's cold," He pouts, lifting his arms up, letting Jinyoung take off his shirt, "and we don't have anything else that smells fresh enough to wear..."

"So whiney," Jinyoung rubs away the cold from the small of his back, giving a him quick peck, teeth catching his bottom lip playfully.

Youngjae huffs. His hands slide sneakily down from Jinyoung’s waist, creeping lower down his back, coping a quick squeeze of his ass.

"Hey!"

He buries his face in Jinyoung's shirt, stifling a giggle which bubbles into full out laughter when Jinyoung starts chasing him back into the bedroom.

He pins him facedown onto the bed and Youngjae's still laughing hard, squirming under his grip as he gives his butt a loud but painless smack.

"Ow－"

"Did that hurt?" Jinyoung asks, cupping his face in his hands, squishing Youngjae's cheeks when he turns around, frowning at him.

Jinyoung ignores the lowly grumbled 'yes', lacing their hands together. He smiles against Youngjae’s cheek, kissing him along his jaw. He moves down to his neck, nibbling and sucking on a soft spot as his hands slid down his sides.

"What are you doing...?"

"Kissing it better," Jinyoung replies simply, teeth grazing his collarbone.

His breath hitches, warmth rising to his cheeks when Jinyoung’s lips brush down the centre of his chest, fingertips running over his nipples, lightly drawing circles on his ribs. Wet kisses and bruises litter his skin. Jinyoung goes over the smudges of graphite on his ribs and stomach left by his own hands. 

"I'm still cold though," He blurts. Although the breathlessness of his voice and the hands tangling in Jinyoung's hair say otherwise.

He pauses, snorting at the remark. He pulls a blanket over the both of them, scooting up to let Youngjae snuggle next to him.

Youngjae lets out a pleased hum as he gradually warms up but fidgets once things get too still.

“Jinyoung... Could you... Continue what you were doing?”

"Weren’t you cold?"

"I’m not now," Youngjae mumbles into Jinyoung's shirt, unwilling to leave the warmth of the bed and Jinyoung's arms for the second time that morning.

“Besides, you haven’t kissed it better...”

“Oh. So you want me to?”

“Yeah... Maybe--” Youngjae laughs, curling up when Jinyoung kisses his tummy, hands worming his way under Youngjae to squeeze his butt.

He shuts up real quick when Jinyoung nuzzles the thin trail of hair leading down from his navel. He’s already half hard as Jinyoung mouths the front of his underwear. His lips wrap around the head, a damp patch seeping through the cloth as Youngjae squirms and bucks up.

He lets out a soft gasp when his boxers get tugged off, sucking on his bottom lip to muffle a moan as Jinyoung begins pumping his cock, teasingly edging his way up and down it’s length. He licks him from base to tip before taking in his whole length coaxing a languid breathy moan from Youngjae.

Gripping and twisting the sheets in his hands, his legs jerk and tremble. Their hands lace together, Youngjae’s grip is tight. He arches off the bed, panting for breath.

He shudders as Jinyoung feels down the sides of his body, complying easily when Jinyoung rolls him onto his belly, smoothing over the curves of his hips and ass. His lips ghost along his spine, kissing his hips, nipping and sucking his way up his thigh, between his legs.

Youngjae squeaks and flushes, burying into the crook of his elbow when Jinyoung spreads his cheeks, running his tongue up between them. He stays still, tensing up in anticipation as Jinyoung deviates again, softly teasing and bruising his thighs, holding his legs wide apart.

"Can you reach the lube?" Jinyoung asks, squeezing his thighs and licking at the bite marks he’s left.

"I-I guess?"

He breathes out shakily when he feels Jinyoung's breath on his hole, wet lips pressing onto the rim making it twitch and pucker and tense.

Youngjae nearly falls off the bed when Jinyoung laps at his entrance just as he stretches to get the lube from the nightstand.

He's so close to reaching it but Jinyoung presses his tongue firmer, circling it so lightly that it forces an embarrassing whimper out from Youngjae’s throat as he buck his hips back for more.

He gets the lube without accident only after Jinyoung finally decides to stop teasing him.

"You're doing this on purpose," He huffs, the tremble in his voice betrays the bite of his tone.

Jinyoung just chuckles in response.

Jinyoung coaxes his hole open, licking deeper as he feels Youngjae’s thighs trembling in his hands, hears him panting and moaning into the pillow.

He pulls away, and Youngjae shifts about in anticipation, shivering when cold slick fingers circle his hole. Youngjae bites down on his lip as the initial discomfort ebbs away, his insides twitching and squeezing around Jinyoung’s digits.

The tension in his shoulders melts away, his soft sighs telling Jinyoung to keep going, demanding more as he arches his back, rolling his hips back. Jinyoung thrusts in long and smooth movements, curling his digits again and again over his weak spot making his knees give way; softly gasping his name as his hips bounce back on his fingers in small motions. He lies down on his side, and Jinyoung crawls back up to the pillows as their limbs tangled.

Finger nails rake into his back as Youngjae whimpers and quivers in his arms, breathing a moan into his ear before tugging at his hair to pull them into a kiss. He gives Youngjae a little squeeze in return, hissing at the pleasant sting on his scalp. Jinyoung's fingers roll against his weak spot, a needy cry allowing the kiss to deepen. Their hips grind together, pressing his lips softly on Jinyoung's collarbones, when they part, kissing his neck, his cheek, his jaw－ anywhere that he could reach, pulling them closer together, his breaths fanning on Jinyoung’s skin.

Youngjae reaches behind, tugging Jinyoung's hand away. He scoots up, hooking his leg onto Jinyoung's side while still lying down beside him. His hand trembles slightly when he guides Jinyoung’s cock to his entrance, his hips sinking down. He draws a shaky breath as his length slides into him. Youngjae's fingers dig into his skin even more, clawing and gripping at his back as he thrusts up into him. Their thighs smack wetly, Youngjae's squeezing around him with every pant and whine, making Jinyoung groan, snapping his hips harder and faster. Youngjae’s back bows, pressing their bodies closer together. The tension in their bellies coil, knot and unravel as they ride out their orgasm.

Youngjae rolls onto his side, his hand still gripping onto Jinyoung’s. Their breathing steadies and Youngjae feels heavy and yet his mind is floating nowhere. Once again, he’s overcome with the reluctance to move, his hips anchor him to the bed.

“Could we stay here a little longer,”

“You aren’t hungry anymore?”

“It past,” Youngjae shrugs.

“Past?” Jinyoung raises an eyebrow, brushing it off a laugh. “Whatever you say,” He reaches over, grabbing a pen from the nightstand.

“Let’s just laze around until it comes back,” He laughs, tugging at Jinyoung’s shirt to get him back.

Jinyoung hums, gently prying open Youngjae’s hand, fondly tracing the curves of his palms. He chuckles, making a remark about how sweaty they are and in return gets a palmful of sweat on his cheek.

“At least it’s dry enough for me to draw on now,”

“Wow, romantic.”

The pen grazes spirals of ink lightly onto his fingertips, tickling Youngjae’s skin. Jinyoung kisses his wrist, trying to get Youngjae to hold still to no avail. He only achieves in making him giggle even more, ticklish from almost anything and everything.

“How about we see if it takes longer for you to get hungry again before I finish drawing this pattern down on your arm.”

“Sure, sure,”

They end up completing the drawing over breakfast anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> i kno, there wasnt charcoal, it was just regular old graphite pencils :'-) ~~graphite is a mouthful to read ok charcoal sounds better~~


End file.
